


In the Summer Time

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Summer Fun Buddies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Fluff goddess remember, Fun, Garnet - Freeform, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis is thirsty, Not because of the hot blondie, Peri is self concious still, Peridot - Freeform, Steven - Freeform, TWID, Yandere Lapis, amethyst - Freeform, because of the hot beach, jasper - Freeform, muahahaha, no smut though, not for long, pearl - Freeform, riiiiight, summer time, yeah sorry I got your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gang goes to the beach, Lapis helps Peri to be more confident about her body.Even if it's in her own way...





	In the Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> Consider listening to this while reading, it's what I used for writing inspiration:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHkUnE-zkmw&index=31&list=PLN2d4KwDW6dXTJwSMxCwm18AK6uu3ovJX

‘Come on dudes, last one to the water is a stinky feet!’ Amethyst yelled as she did a cannonball into the waves that brushed the perfect sand of the sun bathed beach.

Summer had finally come to the state of Delmarva and the group, including Steven, decided to spend the weekend at the closest beach to their house. It was a pretty secluded area so they were sure no one would bother them.

As the short Latina kept splashing the water surrounding her, soon followed by the cheerful boy, the others started settling on the spot they would share for the day.

First they placed the umbrellas to provide some nice shade to protect themselves from the sun, then the towels and plastic chairs alongside the wine cooler where they kept apple juice for the weak on the stomach –I’m looking at you Peridot- and everybody’s favorite; Sugar Shock Shut Down, perfect for refreshing up on a sunny day.

And the biggest addition of them all, the giant grill Jasper had personally dragged all the way from the house since apparently a fun day at the beach wasn’t fun at all without some freshly grilled pork chops and hot dogs. Especially since Steven loved both choices  _and_ her cooking, the giant woman would always be happy to treat him. She just couldn’t say no to him.

 _Speaking of treats_ , Lapis was having a blast taking her small girlfriend to the beach. They tended to stay inside even if they did go for walks and dates in nice restaurants now and then, mostly because Lapis wanted to reduce the chances of her enemies reaching for her sweetheart and also since their home had everything they needed anyway, not to mention Peridot much rather play videogames all day than wander around the dangerous city for no particular reason. That’s why going to the beach with their friends was a good idea, they got to stay safe and have a great time all at once.

As she was helping Garnet successfully plant the last umbrella to the sand Steven approached her with a tackle hug from the side that almost threw her over, his joyful laugh making her smile.

‘Lapis! You’re teaming up with me for volleyball right? You need to help me beat Amethyst and Garnet!’ He said with a vibrant voice.

The bluenette smiled warmly at him, ‘Well of course I will! You’re my beach summer fun buddy, remember?’ She ruffled his hair affectionately, making him giggle and release his hold on her, ‘Let me finish setting up everything and I’ll join you near the net when we start playing.’

The boy seemed pleased by this answer and let go of her, soon going back to playing in the water with the Mexican sisters of the group. Meanwhile, Lapis went to check on her tiny lover who was quietly reading under the shade provided by her bright green umbrella.

‘Hey sweetie, aren’t you coming to the water?’ The taller girl questioned as she sat down next to her. Peridot was still wearing a green t-shirt along with some shorts and slippers; she didn’t seem ready to swim at all.

The blonde replied nonchalantly, ‘Well, no I don’t think so. You can go join the others though, I’m fine. Just reading a bit.’

‘Peri-baby, you read at home all the time, right now you should be enjoying the beach! Don’t you like it? Or maybe you are scared of the water?’ She questioned, voice filled with concern.

‘What no! It’s not that, I can swim perfectly fine.’ The little woman seemed slightly offended at the suggestion, huffing her cheeks with a little frown. It was kinda cute. ‘It’s just, outside activities have never been my thing and honestly I don’t know if I want to be seen in a…you know.’ She trailed off.

‘A bikini?’ Completed the Hawaiian with a smirk.

The blonde redden a little at her bluntness but nodded, ‘Y-yeah, that’. She averted her gaze, really flustered at the conversation topic. She usually wore one piece swimsuits whenever she went to the beach in the past but when her girlfriend asked her to put on a two piece she hadn’t find it in herself to say no. ‘I feel a little stupid with this kind of clothing.’

‘Funny, I’ve seen you with far less and you were feeling fine, unless those sounds you were making meant otherwise.’

‘LAPIS!’ The Greek girl shouted, attracting the attention of the others and shrinking in embarrassment. The tanned girl only laughed.

‘Princess, I promise you got nothing to ashamed of. As much as I don’t fancy other people laying eyes on your perfect body I want you to have fun, and that won’t happen if you stay reading by yourself all day.’

‘Hey! Reading is fun!’ the blonde protested.

‘More fun than hanging out with me?’

Damn, she got her good there. She was making puppy eyes and everything.

Peridot could only sigh in accepted defeat, ‘Fine, fine you win. But only because you’re cute.’ She flirted, playful smile on her face.

The bluenette blushed at the compliment –guess shortie had game- and helped her remove her garments, one article of clothing at a time until she was left with nothing but the blue string bikini Lapis had bought especially for her.

As they both sat on their knees the blonde examined herself, ‘Are you sure I look good in this? Still feels pretty weird…’

When she received no response she looked up from herself just to find her girlfriend straight up gawking at her body, hungry gaze on her eyes and not even bothering in hiding her heavy breathing or the little trail of drool leaving her parted lips. Peridot didn’t know whether to feel flattered or mortified, all she knew for certain was the blood rush that made her face redden to the root of her hair.

‘C-could you stop staring at me like I’m your pray.’ Said the Greek breaking the silence. Her voice was small but enough to break the spell she had accidentally casted over her lover.

Said girl blushed immediately, she didn’t realize how, uhr,  _intensely_ she had been looking at her. ‘O-oh, sorry Honey, it’s just, uhm, you look really good.’

She didn’t mean to ogle her; she was just,  _admiring_  her beauty, that’s all.

Okay fine she had totally been ogling her girlfriend but can you blame her? She was absolutely stunning! That gorgeous face with gold fluffy hair, perfect skin, full breasts, those killer hips! And don’t even get her started on her bu-

‘You really think so?’

She was brought back from her (sinful) thoughts by the unsure voice of her angel; she was smiling coyly at the bluenette’s compliment but still very self conscious of her appearance.

‘Of course! You look beautiful darling, you always do.’ She gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek. ‘Now be a good girl and turn around.’

‘Why?’ The blonde said quizzically but complying anyway. Now she was sitting cross legged, her back facing her girlfriend.

‘You didn’t think I would let you go to the sun unprotected did you?’ The blonde could hear a bottle being squished and soon her back met the cold feeling of the sunscreen Lapis had brought with her. ‘My job is to look after you at all times, you know. It’s part of being in love.’

Peridot just smiled with warm cheeks, letting her loving queen spread the liquid all over her back to keep her safe from the menacing sun rays that were so common to Beach City.

However, she soon picked up on the fact Lapis was letting her hands linger a lot longer than necessary, tracing the smooth of her skin with a slow, painfully deliberate pace. Not that she had any complaints; it always felt wonderful whenever her hands roamed her body. Maybe more than wonderful…

This wasn’t the time or place though.

‘Say Lapis, you’re awfully greedy today. And here I thought you’d feel better after leaving the house, I saw you peeking while I was changing.’ She playfully teased, partly to ease the tension but mostly so she would not be too embarrassed when addressing the topic.

 She heard the blue haired beauty take in a shaky breath, her hands snaking their way to her hips and bringing her closer to her body. The shorter girl could feel perfectly her lover’s chest pressed against her back, making her let out a wordless little sound.

Okay this had to stop now, it was getting  _dangerously_ nice.

The taller girl tightened her grip on her as she spoke, ‘I’m so sorry my love, but the sight of you only made me hungrier for your body.’ She started peppering kisses on her neck and shoulders at this point, making the blonde shiver, even more vulnerable to her influence but still not willing to relent. Not with everybody just a few feet from them at least.

‘B-baby, this really isn’t the time to get handsy.’ She moaned, almost closing her eyes to take in the feeling.

This had to stop,  _NOW_.

‘If you think I’m handsy now just wait till we get home.’

‘OH MY STARS!’ Peridot jumped face first from her place,straight to the sand and completely taken aback by the suggestive whisper in her ear. This earned her a snort from her girlfriend who just helped her up and lead her by the hand to have fun in the water,  not commenting on how adorable the short girl look with the dark blush on her face.

They spent the rest of the day having fun, just enjoying themselves in the sun along with their friends and the sound of the ocean as wonderful soundtrack. In the end Steven and Lapis tied with Garnet and Amethyst, mostly because the latter wouldn’t stop using her feet even when she knew it was against the rules, and everybody loved the food that Pearl had packed for them along with Jasper’s special meat-fest.

That night the two lovers we are so fond of went on a night walk, just the two of them under the moonlight and the sound of the crashing waves. They were holding hands as they reached the shore, only stopping to admire the beauty of the moment and the person they were with, the only person they would ever want to be with for as long as they lived.

Lapis was right; a day at the beach had been way more fun than the most well written book.

 _Especially_  when they went back that very night to pick up their conversation where they left off…

**Author's Note:**

> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> I know this wasn't exactly 'fluffy' but come on I had to!


End file.
